


Ekahi (Uno)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family, Gen, His Dark Materials Inspired, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Danny se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la misma expresión en dos rostros totalmente distintos. A diferencia de Stella, que cambiaba cada día de decisión sobre cuál era el animal que prefería que Todd adoptase, Mallory parecía imperturbable. Ella había pasado por toda clase de animales desde que Matthew era niño (en la familia bromeaban sobre cómo terminaría siendo una quimera) pero duraba meses en cada uno, como probando cuál se sentía mejor. Para Danny, ese era un buen enfoque.Aún les faltaba mucho para que sus daimonions encontrasen la forma definitiva. A Danny le faltaba menos, pero no era una ciencia exacta y aún no tenía idea de lo que deparaba ese futuro. Vach, por el momento, se contentaba con ser un gato.Sería lo que tendría que ser, como siempre decían.





	Ekahi (Uno)

**Author's Note:**

> **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía _La Materia Oscura_.**
> 
> Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:
> 
> **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

 

 

 

Stella era dos años y cuatro meses años menor que él, mayor que Matty por un año y algo más, pero rara vez lo parecía. Cualquiera pensaría que ella era la menor, tanto por lo infantil de su risa como por lo pequeña que se veía al lado del alto y desgarbado Matthew Williams. Danny, a sus trece, sentía que era abismal la distancia entre sus hermanos y él, que la adolescencia en puerta amenazaba con expandirla aún más. Había empezado, quizá, con la llegada de Bridget, porque con ella se asentaron responsabilidades en sus hombros y se volvió su deber cuidar de sus hermanos cuando su madre se veía abordada por la exigente bebé. Su trabajo incluía la tediosa tarea de contarles un cuento a la hora de dormir. Era algo que su mamá había hecho cada noche y los había acostumbrado a todos, desde la más temprana infancia.

Danny había amado las noches de cuento. Hasta que él había sido el encargado de ellas, desde luego.  A su madre no le gustaría escucharlo decir eso así que se reservaba las quejas. Vach era la única a la que Danny dejaba escuchar cada pensamiento y era un poco la tarea que venía con ser _su_ daimonion.

—Mamá me dejó un libro nuevo para leer —dijo Stella y sus ojos brillaban mientras sacudía los brazos. Era su turno para elegir el cuento así que debían resignarse a una historia de princesas y magia, quizá algo más fantasioso de lo que él preferiría.

Todd se acurrucó en el regazo de Stella, resoplando por su comportamiento pero no se movió. Sus pequeñas orejas temblando al compás del entusiasmo de ella. Era una clase de roedor pero últimamente estaba cambiando mucho y Danny ya no se molestaba en seguir los cambios intermitentes.

 _Sería lo que tendría que ser,_ como siempre decían.

Matthew y Mallory hacían muecas desde su cama.

Danny se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la misma expresión en dos rostros totalmente distintos. A diferencia de Stella, que cambiaba cada día de decisión sobre cuál era el animal que prefería que Todd adoptase, Mallory parecía imperturbable. Mallory había pasado por toda clase de animales desde que Matthew era niño (en la familia bromeaban sobre cómo terminaría siendo una quimera) pero duraba meses en cada uno, como probando cuál se sentía mejor. Para Danny, ese era un buen enfoque.

Aún les faltaba mucho para que sus daimonions encontrasen la forma definitiva. A Danny le faltaba menos, pero no era una ciencia exacta y aún no tenía idea de lo que deparaba ese futuro. Vach, por el momento, se contentaba con ser un gato.

Danny tomó el libro y lo ojeó.

Eran todos cuentos cortos, esas pequeñas moralejas pintadas en palabras para niños. No le molestaban tanto esas historias pese a que Vach y él preferían los misterios y acertijos a cualquier otro tipo.

Al leerles a sus hermanos, Danny había descubierto que le gustaba más saber la historia y contárselas a ellos, ver sus caras y las emociones que flotaban en ellas mientras descubrían lo que pasaba. Matt era el más divertido para ver porque jamás podía disimular cuando la historia pasaba de « _aburrida_ » a « _interesante_ ».

—¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó Vach y sus orejas largas y negras se movieron. Todd saltó de los brazos de Stella, cambiando a un zorro rojizo, antes de asomarse en el libro para señalar el cuento que ocupaba una carilla con una de sus patas.

Danny ladeó el rostro.

— _El chacal y el joven sol_ (1) —leyó.

—¿Qué es un chacal? —preguntó Mallory, que era más educada y dulce de lo que Matty jamás sería. 

Matthew resopló.

—Es como un perro —dijo Todd, que era todo confianza. Stella y Todd habían aprendido rápido a ignorar rabietas de los demás—. En el cuento hay un dibujo, mira.

Vach, displicente, miró el dibujo con sus pupilas alargadas y tomó la misma forma en una clara decisión de servir como ejemplo visual.

Parecía un perro, en realidad.

—¡Sí! —Stella exclamó—. Tienes que ser el joven sol, Dan. Vach _es_ el chacal.

Fue el turno de Danny para resoplar.

—Es un cuento, no una obra de teatro. No voy a actuarla.

Stella frunció los labios, decepcionada.

—Es corto —dijo Todd a Stella—. No vale la pena. Pero un día debemos buscar una obra de teatro.

Fácilmente alegre, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Danny suspiró cansadamente. Ya imaginaba que le próxima vez tendría que vestirse y actuar para complacer a su hermana…

—¿Puedo leer el cuento ahora?

No estaba seguro si en su familia tenían una relación normal con sus daimonions o si, quizá, de adultos las cosas cambiasen. Rara vez escuchaba hablar al daimonion de su padre, incluso cuando estaban todos reunidos, y el daimonion de su madre siempre revoloteaba cuando había gran multitud pero no era de muchas palabras tampoco. Todd y Mallory hablaban más… Aunque Vach no lo hacía. A menos que tuviese algo que decir. _Entonces_ era difícil de callar.

Pero la familia Williams rara vez cumplía las convenciones sociales y Danny no iba a quejarse de sus daimonions ni de sus formas de actuar. 

Esas cosas se las dejaría al Danny del futuro quien sería más sabio y quizá no tendría que preguntarse sobre esos temas en primer lugar.

Probablemente estaría ocupado con sus problemas adolescentes.

—¿Danny?

—Sí, va. Va.

Apenas pudo leer las primeras líneas antes de que lo interrumpiesen.

 

 

 

> _El chacal  de lomo negro es un animal del desierto. ¿Quieres saber cómo consiguió su espalda negra?_
> 
> _Es una historia muy curiosa._
> 
> _El chacal estaba muy enamorado del sol y lo seguía a donde fuera, sin importar las distancias que tendría que recorrer._

 

—¿El chacal _estaba_ enamorado el sol? —preguntó Mallory—. Eso no es muy inteligente.

—Es un cuento, Mallory —dijo Todd—. _Escucha_.

—Pero…

Vach les dirigió una mirada severa.

Danny aprovechó su oportunidad para continuar.

 

 

> _Un día el chacal notó que el sol no se movía en el cielo. No lo encontró en el este ni en el oeste. Faltó al amanecer y se perdió el anuncio del mediodía. Preocupado, empezó a buscarlo por las praderas y los campos que conocía._
> 
> _Después de pasar casi todo el día en aquella tarea-_

 

—¿Lo buscó casi todo el día? Eso es muy tonto...

—¡Matt!

Danny suspiró.

 

 

> _Después de pasar casi todo el día en aquella tarea  encontró al sol atrapado en las ramas espinosas de un árbol. Gemía de dolor y forcejeaba en vano intento de quemar su prisión._

 

—¿Por qué no podía quemar las ramas? Era el _sol_.

—Dejaré de leer si vuelven a interrumpir —advirtió Danny.

 

 

> _Preocupado porque las espinas la lastimarían si seguía moviéndose, el chacal le dijo al sol:_
> 
> _“Mi corazón, ¡Déjame ayudarte desde el árbol y llevarte a tu casa!”_
> 
> _El sol se negó. Su voz era clara cuando dijo: “Mi querido chacal, esa no es una buena idea. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente alto como para liberarme. Debes llamar al elefante, debes buscar a otros. ¡Y también estoy muy caliente! Te quemaré.”_

* * *

 

—¿El chacal estaba enamorado del sol? —preguntó Grace en voz alta. Ella siempre leía antes de dormir, aunque prefería hacerlo por su cuenta. Decía que estaba grande para que le leyeran.

Danny dejó escapar una risa camuflada. Su hija, inteligente aún en sus años tempranos, lo pescó al vuelo.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Alguien hizo esa misma pregunta cuando leí este cuento por primera vez, es todo.

Los ojos de Grace se abrieron.

—¿De verdad?

Le sonrió.

—De verdad.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa todavía presente en su cara mientras tomaba el libro para mirarlo. Su hermana tenía que haberle dado la idea a su madre de que enviase ese libro en particular, porque dudaba que Clara Williams recordase los cuentos que no llegaba a leer. No, quizá recordaba. Su _ma_ tenía una memoria afilada y ojos siempre atentos, pero Danny tenía la sensación que era obra de Stella. Quizá de Matty. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido, ambos conocían la historia y lo que significaba para él.

—Tu tía Stella siempre quería que le leyera cuentos antes de dormir. Eran muchos así que cada noche tenía que elegir uno distinto. Pero a tu tío no le gustaban mucho. Este cuento le gustaba aún menos.

—¿Por qué no? —Grace miró el libro con desconfianza. No era un secreto que Matthew era su tío favorito.

Danny se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su estómago.

—Decía que el chacal era _muy_ tonto.

Grace lo miró con interés y luego a Vach, por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Fue tu historia favorita, Danno?

Danny le devolvió el libro a Grace y su hija levantó el cuento para que Bali, que descansaba en su hombro, pudiese verlo. Sus ojos marrones repasaron la figura del chacal dibujado en el margen izquierdo de la hoja.

 El parecido con Vach era innegable.

—Lo _es_.

Grace le devolvió el libro. Sus ojos tenían un brillo determinado.

—¿Me lo puedes leer, Danno?

—¿Estás segura?

Él no sabía si podría soportar que Grace pensase que _..._

—Un chacal no _puede_ ser tonto —dijo ella, como si estuviese viendo los pensamientos que lo sacudían desde lo más profundo—. Vach _es_ uno.

Se acomodó en la cama y Grace inmediamente se acurrucó en su regazo. Formaban una imagen pintoresca, los cuatro de ellos. Bali era un monito pequeño, blanco y de nariz chata. Vach se acomodó en su costado, enredada sobre sí misma, y Grace se recostó en su pecho mientras él alzaba el libro para mirarlo.

—Está bien, monita. Pero después de este cuento te irás a dormir —murmuró y le besó la frente—. Mamá dijo que tendrías que levantarte temprano mañana.

—Sí, Danno.

 

 

> _Pero el chacal estaba muy enamorado del sol y se negó a escucharlo. No podía dejarlo atrapado por mucho tiempo._
> 
> _Entonces, tomando velocidad, saltó hacia el árbol y tomó al sol por su pierna para liberarla de las ramas. Se quemó la patas._
> 
> _Pero a él no le importó._
> 
> _Una vez que lo liberó, dejó al sol reposar sobre su espalda.  Aún tenía que devolverlo a su hogar, porque los días y las noches tenían que sucederse y la luna estaba esperando su turno para salir por el horizonte._
> 
> _Corriendo tan rápido como pudo, llevó al sol al borde del mundo, donde vivía con el tiempo, la luna y las estrellas. Con cada paso que daba el chacal, el sol le quemaba la espalda un poco más._
> 
>  

—Tío Matt estaba equivocado —dijo Grace, todo seriedad. El veredicto lo dejó aliviado—. El chacal ayudó al sol porque lo quería mucho, no porque era tonto. _Tenía_ que llevarlo a su casa.

La emoción lo privó de palabras, todas las ideas quedaron atravesadas en su garganta.

—Te quiero, monita.

_  
_

* * *

 

—¿Es un hecho, entonces? —preguntó su madre, a través del teléfono.

Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro, incapaz de responder.

Sangraba dolor con esos pensamientos como si se tratasen de otra cosa más que una simple idea. Quizá era porque su abogado le había dicho que la decisión del juez sobre la custodia era inminente. Quizá era porque Rachel era tan terca como él, más inflexible y rencorosa incluso, y no había dado señales de cambiar de opinión ni una vez desde que había soltado la noticia. Quizá era porque se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—Todo va a estar bien, hijo —dijo Clara.

—Hablaremos luego, mamá —prometió antes de colgar. Cualquier otra cosa habría sonado demasiado rota.

Vach parpadeó, sacudida por el tumulto de pensamientos. Se erigió con gracia antes de dedicarles una mirada a Grace y Bali, que dormían profundamente en la pequeña cama. Los días con su hija, desde que había sucedido el juicio de la custodia, se sentían frágiles y puros. Danny los contaba como diamantes y no se atrevía a perderlos. No podía dejar que ella lo viese derrumbarse ante lo inminente que era todo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Lo cierto es que su vida estaba dada vuelta desde que Rachel le envió los papeles del divorcio a su trabajo, seis meses atrás. Sus días eran una miserable sombra desde que había firmado. Y, desde que su ex esposa amenazaba con mudarse y llevarse a su hija con ella, Danny veía todo negro.

La realidad, simple y dura, era que él no podía vivir sin Grace.

No aún en su hogar en New Jersey, tan familiar y reconocido, tan cómodo como podría ser jamás y tan fácil de amar como siempre sería para los nacidos entre sus calles.

Danny le pasó una mano por el pelaje oscuro del lomo a Vach, apreciando la textura bajo la punta de sus dedos. Su daimonion cerró los ojos, sin palabras susurradas ni consuelos a medias. Ella había tomado la forma de un chacal cuando él cumplió los veinte años, tras haber ido a buscar a Matty a la cárcel con el corazón en la garganta por una llamada.

 _Nunca_ volvió a cambiar. 

Danny debió saber entonces lo que significaba. Pero no fue hasta el nacimiento de Grace que él recordó el cuento y no fue hasta _ese_ momento que comprendió.

Si realmente no podía evitar que Rachel se mudase a _Hawai'i_ y se llevase a Grace, entonces buscaría la forma de seguirla. Danny estaría condenado a una vida desteñida si no encontraba una manera para mantener a su hija dentro de ella. Y podía entender, como nunca antes, al chacal que amaba al sol tanto que lo seguía. Que lo buscó hasta que lo encontró el día que se perdió. Entendió que lo amaba tanto que no había forma de que pudiese vivir sin su presencia, aún cuando sea remota y distante. Aún cuando tuviese que compartirlo y quedarse con pequeños instantes. Aún cuando el sol no entendiese lo que el chacal estaba dispuesto a hacer ni lo mucho que significaba.

Vach lo conocía mejor que ningún otro y había entendido todo eso, antes. Muchos años antes. Y no era una sorpresa. Siempre había sido más inteligente que él.

 

 

> _En el borde del mundo, el sol saltó de la espalda de chacal y se durmió, ya que estaba cansado por el largo y estresante día. El tiempo apremiaba y la luna brillaba, cumpliendo con sus tareas._
> 
> _El chacal se quedó solo, con las patas y el lomo negros donde el sol lo había tocado. Sabía que nunca volvería a tenerlo tan cerca. Pero no le importó porque no podía obligarlo a quedarse con él: el sol tenía un deber que cumplir._
> 
> _Y el chacal lo seguiría a donde fuera, sin importar las distancias que tendría que recorrer ni el dolor que tuviera que pasar._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Adaptación del cuento _"The jackal and the sun child"_


End file.
